Confusion In Love
by LifesKismet
Summary: Kagome Higarashi is a 17 year old college student who has just got into the world for the first time. Inuyasha is a hanyou who thinks that the wourld is against him. Can kagome settle this frustrated Hanyou. IK SM SR NY oN hOLD
1. Character Profiles

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Takahashi does if i did thing would be way different not that it isn't already awesome.

Here are some character profiles

i was thinking my story all the way through so i forgot abut this

Name: Kagome Midoriko Higarashi

Age: 19

Hair Color: Orange

Eye Color: Orange

Ability: Is able too control fire

Personality: kind of punkish cheerful caring, attitudinal

Family: Sis- Rin Mom- Izunmi Dad- Mikon Cousin- Sango &Yura

Special- Family owns Shinkon Tama inc. who is partnered w/ Tetsiguia Inc also has a band called Jewel of four souls ( HMM wonder were i got that name from)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Inuyasha Takahashi

Age:20

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Golden

Ability: Hanyou

Personality: Rude, obnoxious,cocky, arrogant can be nice when tries

Family:Bro: Shesshomaru/ Mom: Izaiyo/ Dad: Inutashio

Special: Family owns Tetsiguia Inc who is partnered w/ Shinkon Tama inc

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Rin Rumiko Higarashi

Age:18

Hair Color: Light Blue like ice

Eye color: Blue

Ability: able to control water

Personality: Very entergetic,Matchmaker, spunky,punkish

Family: Sis: Kagome/ Mom: Izunmi/ Dad: Mikon/ Cousins: Sango,Yura

Special- Family owns Shinkon Tama Inc who is partnered w/ Tetsiguia Inc also is in a band called jewel of four souls.

Name: Shesshomaru Takahashi

Age: 23

Hair Color: Silver

Eye color: golden

Ability: Full dog Demon

personality: Cold, doesn't open up to people easily

Family: Bro: Inuyasha/ Mom: Izaiyo/ Dad: Inutashio

Special: Family owns Tetsiguia Inc who is partnered w/ Shinkon Tama inc

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Sango Tayo

Age: 19

Hair color:Brown

Eye color: Brown

Ability:has the ability too control earth

Personality:hot headed , short tempered,sweet ,cares for family, violent

Family: Sis: Yura/ Mom: dead/ dad:dead/ lives with cousins kagome and rin

Special- Family owns Shinkon Tama Inc who is partnered w/ Tetsiguia Inc also is in a band called jewel of four souls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Yura Tayo

Age: 18

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Ability: is able to control wind

personality: spunky, punkish,loves to do hair matchmaker,can be violent

Special- Family owns Shinkon Tama Inc who is partnered w/ Tetsiguia Inc also is in a band called jewel of four souls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Miroku Houshi

Age:20

Hair Color: Black

Eye color:Violet

Ability: Hanyou

personality: perverted, corrupt, caring.did i mention pervert

Family: Mom: dead/ dad:dead/ lives with cousins Shesshomaru and Inuyasha

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Naraku Onigumo

Age: 23

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Red

Ability: Hanyou

Personality: Cold, doesn't open up to people easily

Family: Shesshomaru's best friend lives w/ shessy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auther Note

Naraku is actually good in this story okay

Kikyou is well kikyou

POLL : Inuyasha live

A) Under akgomes apartment

B) Next Building across from Kagome

C) across town

vote so i can put in the next chapter

I hope this helped

please vote


	2. Home away frm Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Once there was a young woman who fell in love with a hanyou powerful one at that. He was what every miko wanted rich powerful and handsome. They were soon married, and had the most beautiful half demon every born. "Mikon what should we name her " said Mrs. Higarashi "hmm how about k..k… KAGOME!" said Mr. Higarashi in a sudden outburst "I love it" said Mrs. Higarashi.

Then it's settled her name is Kagome Kino Higarashi. Mikon she's so beautiful with her orange streaks. She will be made into a beautiful hanyou.

5 years later

"Kagome I know you want to go to school but your too different so you going to be home schooled so we can train your powers too"said Mr. Higarashi. Kagome smiled and said "okay daddy" and hugged her father then ran upstairs. So from that day on Kagome trained and trained.

When Kagome turned 13 she started to question her father's earlier decision but she knew she couldn't question her fathers

Decision she wouldn't dare. From that day on she stopped thinking about.

Kagome at 18

"Kagome, dear your father and would like to talk to about something" said Mrs. Higarashi. "Okay so what is it" Said Kagome cheerfully. "Okay here it is Kagome you are going to have to go to college outside of the house.(By now Kagome was used to the house and didn't want to leave). Do I have to I mean really don't you want me to stay with you" said Kagome. "Of course we do dear, said Mr. Higarashi but you need to experience life out in the world."Yes Dad" said Kagome. "Oh Kagome you have to be packed in 1 ½ weeks okay?" Said Mr. Higarashi. "Yes father" said Kagome.

Kagome went upstairs to her room to pack she even forgot to ask which college she was enrolled in. _First things first I have to pack now what should I pack first my books then my DVDs then my Vcr DVD, My passion of the Christ DVD, and my all time favorite Friends series 1-7._

**A one and a half weeks later…………**

Okay mom ill call you when I get to Tokyo University.

Okay darling said Kagome mom. You be good now said Mr. Higarashi. Whatever said Kagome in an upbeat tone.

**One hour later**

Okay, Dad said my apartment was room was the penthouse (I don't think they have penthouses in apartments). Okay here it is as Kagome opened the door she was in shock. This is the BEST! But I have to make some alterations first.

This is my first fan fiction ever so I'm open to any suggestions or criticism.


	3. Meeting Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha but I own this story 

" Okay now my apartment represents me," said Kagome after taking at least an hour to finish rearranging.

" I wonder when school starts," said kagome

"Hmm, that's right I have to go the administration office to get my schedule"

Kagome was wearing long black jeans with jewels on the side with fiery flames on the bottom. She was wearing a red of the shoulder shirt. She put on her brown contacts to make her eyes look normal (her eye color was orange and well…. That's not exactly normal) (Brown Contacts)

She slipped on her flip flops went out the door.

With Inuyasha

"Come on you slow monk" said an angry Inuyasha

Inuyasha was a semi built freshman with silver hair and two little doggie ears. He was Human + Demon Hanyou

His friend Miroku looked at his nervous friend and said " Don't worry Inuyasha we lost Kikyo 3 blocks ago." " Why does she think you're her boyfriend anyway?"

" Hell if Know I was just walking through the park she said hi and I said hi then she asked me out on a date I said no next day she started giving me nicknames and calling me her boyfriend."

" Why don't you set her straight?" said Miroku

"Believe me I've Tried. I almost slapped the bitch," said Inuyasha.

" Aren't we supposed to meet Naraku at the Administration Office?" said Miroku

" Yeah he said him and Shesshomaru are going to meet us there at two," said Inuyasha who was looking at his watch.

"Holy Shit Its 1:57 come on we got to go or Shessy will grill me on this."

" Damn Right." Said Miroku

With Kagome

" What happened back happened back there it was really weird." But that silver harried guy was really cute."

I have to call Sango, Yura and Rin. (Rin and Kagome are sisters Rin wasn't mentioned cause I wanted to focus all on kagome.)

Rinnnnnnng Rinnnnnnnnnng Rinnnnnn. Hello said a surprisingly cheerful voice.

" Hey Sango whats going on over there." Said Kag

" Well …. Me, Rin and Yura are all finished packing and coming down tomorrow."

"Right you guys are moving in with me." Said Kag

" Soooooooo… how's the apartment, " said Sango

" OMG Sango its perfect I own the whole top floor so we can party" said Kagome

"Oh that's perfect said sango.

" Sango I talk to you later ok" said Kagome

" Well well well look who've run into again." I think some one has some apologizing to do said a arrogant voice.

Kagome Smirked and said " alright I'm listing"

I cant believe he just walked into that. thought Kagome

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Oh man I cant believe I walked right into that thought Inuyasha

Normal P.O.V

" C'mon say sorry and you can go." Said Inuyasha

" Excuse me I owe **you **an apology **you **owe **me **an apology." Said Kagome

" Wow I feel sorry for your parents having to raise such an ugly **MONSTER, then** again your mom must be pretty ugl.."

Before Inuyasha could finish the girl in front of him slapped as hard as he ever got slapped.

Then Kagome said " If you ever talk about my mom again youll be sorry ever saw me also here tip kagome said 10 inches away from his face " never talk about a Higarashi like that you'll seriously regret it." Oh yeah by the way my name is Kagome."

" Yea well your still an ugly beast" said an immature Inuyasha

"Well you're an immature **BAKA **who cares for no ones feeling said kagome while running away crying.

As soon as Inuyasha got up he was hit in the head.

" What the Hell was that for" said Inuyasha

" What do you mean what you made her cry" said Miroku

" She started it saying never talk about n Higarashi like they're important."

Said Inuyasha

"Inu do you know what Shinkon Tama Inc is?"

" Yeah there business partners with Tetsugia Inc, why does that matter now"

"Well, began Miroku, Higarashi is the name of the owners of that company and Kagome is the beneficiate of the company." Said Miroku

And you really insulted her so she may see you at a board meeting and take of the partnership."

" Aw crap I better go apologize to her I can still smell her sent " said Inuyasha running off

Inuyasha found her sitting o a park bench with stained cheeks.

He had Made Her Cry.

" Umm is this seat taken said Inuyasha?


	4. Sorrys And Cousins

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha but i own the plot

_  
Inuyasahas hanyou thoughts_

_ Inyashas demon thoughts_

**Inuyasha's Human thoughts**

_Everyone else's thoughts_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Can i sit here" said Inuyasha

" Yeah" said Kagome

As Inuyasha he noticed a tear coming down her face this made him feel even more guilty. But what he didnt notice was that she had a contact lense in her other hand.

" Sorry if what i sad made you sad" Said Inuyasha

" Oh its not as if you made me cry" said Kagome

" But i saw crying like , 2 min Ago , What about that.

After that Inuyasha had a smirk of victory on his face. Then Kagome burst out laughing like a manic.

" Oi wench what are you laughing about" said Inuyasha

Then Kagome' s face went form fun to seriously angry.

WHAT DID YOU CALL ME screamed Kagome Name Is Ka-Go-Me got it asshole

My names not asshole Kagome its Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi" said Inuyasha smugly

" Anyway Takahashi ive heard that name before" she said to herself

" Yeah your parents company and my My parents company are partners" said Inuyasha

" Okay" _maybe i should ask him if he wants to come to my party hmmm.._

" Hey Inuyasha would you like to come to a party im throwing for my cousins arrival. Said Kagome

" Sure i can probally come but, i need the day, time, place and amount of people can " said Inuyasha

" Okay well i live at Sunshine apartment ( happens to be thethe apartment that costs the most) the party is tommrrow at 7:30 and you can bring as many people as you want." said Kagome

" Wont your neighbors worry said inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

" No i own the whole floor" Said Kagome

Any ways i got to go pick up my sister and cousins from the airport." said Kagome

" Ja" said kagome as she waved off

" Bye" said Inuyasha

_With Kagome _

It took Kagome an hour to get to the airport. Even though she was _trying_ to concentrate her mind kept drifting off to the party she had to plan but...

Her thoughts were interupted buy a loud scream

KAGGGGGGGYYYYYY- CCHHAANNsaid three girls at once

Ahh You guys are here said Kagome as she ran to them

We missed you so much said one of the girls.

Im missed you guys to, Rin, Sango ,Yura said Kagome

Okay guys we can chat more when we get to the apartment said Kagome

Speaking of apartments Hows ours look said Yura

Its a suprise along with some other things said Kagome

OOOOOhh and what are these Other Things hmmmmmmmmm said Rin

Its a suprise lets go to the apartment said Kagome

Okay Okay ,Okay were comin said sango

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Apartment

Wow, said all three

Yeah don't i do the best decrating said Kagome playfully

Okay the apartments nice but whats the suprise said Rin

Follow me said kagome

Kagome lead the through a series of doors and down two elevators and the she stoped in front of a wall.

Yura was about to ask is this the suprise then kagome tapped her fingers on the rock 3 times. Slowley the walls sepatated and in fron of the they saw...

Hahahahahaahahahha wonder what it is Hmmmmmmmmm and what about inuyasha what happened after he left the park.. and what about the pary

Im open to suggestions and critizim i don't care if you flame me just review

Im sorry that it took me a long time to update ive been busy with school


End file.
